


My magic is for you.

by what_am_i_even_doing_tho



Series: Merlin Drabbles [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, this is literally the fluffiest thing i have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_am_i_even_doing_tho/pseuds/what_am_i_even_doing_tho
Summary: "Merlin and Arthur are relaxing in Arthur’s bed.'My magic is for you.' Merlin says softly."(As this isn't set at any particular point in the series, it is entirely spoiler free.)
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834468
Comments: 12
Kudos: 106





	My magic is for you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted fanfiction. It has been sitting on my phone for like 2 years, and thanks to some awesome people on Discord, I finally have the courage to post it. Thanks so much guys; this is dedicated to you (you know who you are). I hope you enjoy!

Merlin and Arthur are relaxing in Arthur’s bed. Arthur is on his back with his arms around Merlin, who is laying with his head on Arthur’s chest. Arthur is half-asleep, and Merlin traces lazy patterns on his skin.

“My magic is for you.” Merlin says softly.

Arthur’s hold tightens.

“Everything I do, I do for you. Every breath, every beat of my heart. I fight for you. I kill for you. I live for you. And I’d die for you, too. Only you, Arthur.”

Arthur smiles and presses a kiss to Merlin’s temple.

“I know, Merlin. I love you, too.”


End file.
